


伤疤 The Scars

by R_H_Felidae_Athena



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_H_Felidae_Athena/pseuds/R_H_Felidae_Athena
Summary: ※赫敏爱的是哈利，而不是他闪电形的伤疤。





	伤疤 The Scars

哈利·波特的身上有很多伤疤。

 

赫敏熟悉它们，一如对自己身上各种大小不一的伤疤那样熟悉。

 

托丈夫的福，赫敏受过不少伤（不过她绝对不是在抱怨！）。哈利，罗恩和她违反校规冒险时受的伤，闯入魔法部时被多洛霍夫击中的伤，被贝拉特里克斯折磨后留下的伤……魔咒造成的伤痕，利刃导致的伤口，看得见的，看不见的。

 

至于哈利身上的伤疤那就更多了，无论是前额上那道著名的闪电形伤疤，还是被一头火龙打伤的，或者是毒蛇咬伤的，一个个新旧不一的伤疤分布在哈利的身躯上。

 

没有经历过蛇怪、伏地魔、摄魂怪、乌姆里奇和战争的巫师肯定会觉得他们身上的伤疤触目惊心，令人恐惧。

 

但赫敏不认为这些伤疤很糟糕。它们告诉她，他们共同经历了些什么，哈利和她是怎么样的人。

 

赫敏睁开眼，看见身旁仍在熟睡的哈利。哈利穿着他的条纹睡衣，一只胳膊上的睡衣滑落下来，露在外面。赫敏的眼神掠过哈利那道有名的伤疤，滑向哈利裸露在外的手臂。“我不能撒谎”一行发白的字迹浮现在哈利的右手背上。赫敏心里一阵不快。啊……要不是乌姆里奇已经被新一届的魔法部关进了阿兹卡班，赫敏真不介意以个人名义狠狠地教训一下那个变态的母夜叉。

 

哈利的右手前臂上还留有一个吓人的齿痕。那是一条巨大毒蛇曾经存活于世的唯二证据（另一个证据在亚瑟韦斯莱先生身上）。鉴于一般毒蛇只会咬到人的腿部以下的部位，足以见得那只巨蛇是有多么骇人。

 

******

 

那是当年两人去戈德里克山谷寻找魂器时，中了伏地魔的埋伏，哈利被纳吉尼咬中而留下的伤。

 

赫敏难以忘记那个恐怖至极的圣诞节前夜，哈利和她差点就丧命于戈德里克山谷。她还记得巴希达的老宅里令人作呕的腐臭气味。她还记得那不详的嘶嘶声，她还记得那条粗长的大蛇——她记得照片上那意气风发的金发少年和红发少年，满屋子乱飞的爆破咒和两人痛苦的尖叫……

 

那是哈利在尖叫……

 

赫敏的魔杖指向巨蛇，随着砰地一声巨响，纳吉尼飞向了天花板，然后重重地落下，

 

“他来了！赫敏，他来了！”

 

赫敏听见哈利在大叫，他的嗓音因为极度的痛苦而变得尖锐。

 

这时，狂暴的巨蛇疯狂地扭动着，打碎了室内的瓷器。碎片四处飞溅，赫敏痛得大声尖叫起来。

 

这时哈利从床边跳起，抓住了赫敏——在一片混乱中，她看见哈利的隐藏在中年麻瓜外表下仅属于哈利的眼神——他在说：窗户。

 

一连串的嘶嘶声正在迫近，纳吉尼又一次朝哈利猛扑过去。没时间回应哈利的示意了，赫敏侧身举起魔杖，朝纳吉尼所在的地方施放了一个爆破咒，然后在哈利的拉扯下借着老旧的小床的弹力跃到梳妆台前，然后直接从打碎的窗户跳入了夜空——

 

他们在半空中旋转，尖叫声被圣诞节的钟声所淹没——

 

砰地一声，伏地魔的怒吼和圣诞节的钟声都突然消失了，哈利和赫敏出现在一片白雪皑皑的山谷里。赫敏在哈利的重压下差点摔倒，她赶紧紧紧抓住哈利的手支撑起他，才发现哈利已经昏迷过去了。

 

赫敏只好轻轻地把哈利平放在地上，用袍子把哈利裹得尽量暖和点后，又不放心地给哈利施了个保暖咒还有防水防湿咒，才开始在附近施放例行的保护魔咒。

 

“……平安镇守！”赫敏地嗓音嘶哑地施放出最后一道咒语，于是连忙跑到哈利身边查看哈利的伤情。

 

哈利的右手前臂有一个明显是纳吉尼留下的咬痕----赫敏的心揪了起来，赶紧用魔杖撕下一段布条，在手臂远离心脏的一端绑住，然后在检查了口腔绝无破损之后将嘴唇贴在了哈利的伤口上。当赫敏吐在雪地的鲜血恢复了刺目的猩红时，赫敏的心脏终于回到了正常位置——幸好注入哈利体内的毒素不多（赫敏猜测纳吉尼头一两次的攻击并没有成功，要不然她大概就没法救下哈利了）；幸好哈利昏过去了，昏迷导致的低心率有利于延缓毒素的扩散；幸好赫敏掌握了应对毒蛇咬伤措施。

 

一阵寒风裹挟着雪花袭向赫敏，她不禁打了个哆嗦。她这才想起应该把哈利移进温暖干燥的帐篷。

 

“帐篷飞来！”

 

赫敏来不及看到最后一枚钉子怎么牢牢地钉进支索末端的，就赶紧转身尝试转移哈利。

 

躺在雪地里的哈利被白雪照耀得异常惨白虚弱。他还时不时地在扭动着身体，伤疤似乎隐隐发着光。

 

赫敏没法把不停扭动地哈利移进帐篷，只好用个悬停魔咒把哈利放在了帐篷里的一张下铺上。

 

来不及歇口气，赫敏大幅度地挥舞魔杖，把哈利和她身上的水汽和灰尘都清理掉，然后她召来白鲜和温暖的蓝色风铃草火焰，准备细细检查哈利的伤情。

 

哈利的手里还握着他的魔杖。赫敏轻轻抽出那根冬青木的魔杖，万分惊恐地发现那只身经百战的魔杖几乎断成了两节，仅剩中间的凤凰尾羽勉强相连。赫敏回忆起那纷飞的魔咒——那个到处弹跳的，毁了大半个房间的爆破咒——赫敏的心狠狠地被从里面攥紧了，一股潮水般汹涌的绝望和内疚逼得她几乎无法呼吸。

 

戈德里克山谷一行不仅没有找到任何有关可以打败伏地魔的东西，然而却导致哈利伤重昏迷了，他的魔杖损毁了（这种程度的损害赫敏估计连奥利凡德都无法修复），她自己现在疲惫不堪，两腿发软，如果有人要袭击他们，赫敏几乎无法抵御。绝望与痛苦是那么的来势汹汹，赫敏几无反抗之力。

 

还是哈利微弱的呻吟把她从溺死人的绝望中拽了出来。赫敏赶紧擦擦眼睛，集中注意力给哈利疗伤。

哈利的右手前臂上的咬痕像伏地魔猩红的眼睛一样盯着赫敏，那根毒牙似乎狠狠地扎在了赫敏的心里。

 

一想到哈利是被当时咬了韦斯莱先生的同一条大蛇袭击的，而韦斯莱先生在圣芒戈躺着过完了圣诞节，赫敏就不禁头皮发麻。

 

她仔细检查了伤口的情况，用带有探测魔法的小银针确认了绝对没有毒素残余后小心翼翼地给伤口涂上了白鲜。绿色的烟雾腾起，赫敏满意地看见伤口开始愈合。

 

然后赫敏给哈利脸上、手上被玻璃碎片划伤的地方一一清创，再涂上白鲜。接着她又找来干净的衣服帮哈利换上。当赫敏确认哈利身上的所有伤口都得到及时有效的治疗后，赫敏大大地松了一口气，身子一软，瘫倒在椅子上。她手上的伤口碰到了椅背，赫敏疼得倒抽了一口气，这才注意到自己也是满身的伤痕。

 

赫敏草草地清洗着伤口，咬着牙给自己涂上白鲜的过程中，眼睛一刻也不敢离开哈利。

 

哈利紧闭着双眼，面部扭曲，变得非常不像哈利了。他胸前的魂器像个小心脏一样疯狂地搏动着，在哈利的衬衣下不详地鼓动。

 

她怎么忘了该死的魂器！

 

赫敏放下白鲜，急忙上前试图摘下魂器，但无论她怎么努力，就是无法取下魂器——那个令人生厌的金属盒子紧紧地吸附在哈利的胸膛上，像一个贪婪的寄生物。哈利突然开始大幅挥动手臂，差点打到了赫敏。他脸色苍白，满头大汗，表情狰狞，看起来像……

 

像暴怒的人在泄愤。

 

“愚蠢的女孩……滚……他是我的……”一个低沉嘶哑的声音从哈利紧绷的嘴角泄了出来。

 

赫敏突然明白了：哈利又连通了伏地魔的思想。

 

“该死的泥巴种……！滚开！……”

 

哈利的眉头随着一句句话语蹙得愈来愈紧，全身也蜷缩起来。他浑身发热，却不停地在出汗。根据他不时的呻吟和尖叫，赫敏判断是疼痛导致哈利蜷缩着身子，不停地流汗。于是赫敏召唤出一块医用海绵，一边轻轻地给哈利擦汗，一边想方设法取下魂器。

 

赫敏也不知道该怎么唤醒被迫连入伏地魔思想的哈利。焦灼之间，一两句咒语飘过她的头脑。可是她不敢贸然动手，生怕造成不可挽回的后果。

 

突然，哈利大声尖叫起来。

 

哈利痛苦地高喊一声，“赫敏！她就是蛇！他来了！啊啊啊——！”

 

“哈利！你没事——”

 

“赫敏！”

 

“哈利！没事！没事！你醒醒！”赫敏担忧地抓住了哈利的手。

 

“都是我的错—我们不该去戈德里克山谷……”

 

“杀了那个女孩……”哈利的脸色突然变了，半阖的眼睛似乎发出了红光。紧贴着哈利的魂器跳得愈发疯狂，似乎还发出了嘶嘶的响声。

 

“哈利！！！”眼看着魂器想要杀了哈利，情急之下，赫敏只好用了一个切割咒才把魂器取了下来。赫敏急急地给那片皮肤涂上白鲜，但那里却依然留下了一个鲜红的痕迹。

 

“—赫——”

 

“哈利！你没事了，你没事了！醒醒！哈利！”

 

赫敏不断地呼唤着哈利的名字，一遍遍地重复安慰的话语，一边用海绵给哈利一下一下擦着汗。

 

时间好像停滞了，不知过去了多久，帐篷里已经开始亮堂了起来。赫敏仍一刻不停地给哈利擦汗，坚持着想把哈利从伏地魔的思想里拽出来。

 

“哈利——”哈利的眉头突然放松了，整个面部都柔和起来——

 

“——赫、赫敏！他来了！他要杀了——”

 

“嘘嘘嘘——哈利，哈利！没事了！我们逃出来了！”赫敏的内心膨胀起来。

 

“——赫——”

 

“嘘嘘……放松……放松点，”赫敏柔声安慰着哈利，“哈利，你需要休息——”

 

哈利扑到她身上，紧紧地抱住她，打断了赫敏的话。“赫敏……我……我们不该去戈德里克山谷……我们差点死掉……”

 

赫敏被哈利的拥抱惊得愣住了，手中的海绵掉在了地上。

 

“都是我的错……我不该想着去戈德里克山谷……我是说，他知道我们会去那里的。”哈利嘶哑着嗓子说道。

 

“哈利，别说了……”赫敏抱住了他，泪流满面。

 

哈利抬起头来，翠绿眼睛带着深深地恐慌：“赫敏，你还在，是吗？我没杀——你还活着……吧?”他的手深深陷在赫敏的肩头，力度大得惊人似乎在感知赫敏是一个实体。

 

“哈利，哈利！我很好！”赫敏拍着他的手，强调道，“别那么激动，我很好，你应该——”

 

赫敏没有说完，后面的话被哈利的吻给打断了——

 

“赫敏，我很抱歉，我以为——”哈利在亲吻的间隙说道，“我以为你死了……让我感受你，好吗?”

 

赫敏想到哈利断了的魔杖，不见踪影的格兰芬多宝剑，毫无头绪的寻找魂器之旅，谜一样的死亡圣器，看不见希望的流亡之路和远在澳大利亚的父母，还有离开的罗恩韦斯莱，再也见不到的霍格沃茨……

 

眼泪默默地从她的眼角滑落，她张开嘴，吻住了哈利。

 

如果他们明天就要死去，至少她还有哈利，哈利还有她。他们现在一无所有，但至少还有彼此。纵使伤痕累累，但他们还能相拥着互相安慰。

 

*****

 

睡梦中的哈利波特翻了个身，睡衣滑了下去遮住了他手上的伤疤。他动了动，另一只手不安分地从被子里溜了出来。赫敏因此得以看见哈利左手无名指上和她的手上配对的一枚戒指。

 

赫敏的视线扫过哈利前额上闪电形状的伤疤，不禁微微一笑。这道著名的伤疤如今再也不会打扰哈利的睡眠了……

 

这道伤疤总是那么的有名，以至于许多年过去了，人们仍总是盯着它看。

 

不知是不是赫敏的注视叫醒了哈利，哈利的眉毛动了动，睁开了双眼。

 

“早上好，赫敏。”哈利微笑着，一手开始摸索着眼镜。

 

赫敏也笑了，俯过身吻了吻哈利的脸颊：“早上好，哈利。快起床吃早餐吧，待会还要去接莉莉和阿不思呢!”

 

“哦，天啊！我都差点忘了！”

 

赫敏轻轻翻了个白眼，嘟囔了一声，听起来像是“洛哈特！”接着她又抓住哈利的手把他从床上拉起，赫敏的手遮住了那些消不去的的伤疤，“那么哈利·健忘症·懒虫·波特能不能快点啊?”

 

哈利和她四目相对，他笑了：“十全十美小姐肯定把时间安排得非常合理，所以我们不会迟到的。”

 

哈利看见赫敏眼里闪动的光，知道她想到了某甲虫女士（甲虫女士后来可受了不少赫敏的苦头），“当然。但是某位头上带伤疤的四眼先生再不快点的话，他可能会被金丝雀啄死，或者被开除。”

 

哈利哈哈大笑，知道赫敏不是那个意思。他站起身来，追上走下楼梯的赫敏，吻住她，“早上好，赫敏。”

 

一吻结束，赫敏看着哈利的眼睛而不是他头上的伤疤，笑了：“一起吃早餐吧!”

 

没有战争，没有伤疤，哈利·波特所拥有的是他所爱的赫敏，两人的儿女和香喷喷的早餐。

 

当然，还有，家。

 

十九年过去了，哈利的伤疤再也没有痛过。

 

FIN

 

[番外篇：《What Do You Become Then》](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184203)


End file.
